


Only You

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Charming, F/M, Grief, Short Drabble, Song fic, Swanfire - Freeform, True Love Never Dies, baelfire dead, mentions of Captain Swan, neal's dead, only you by yazoo, still in love, swanfire memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one song to make everything come back.





	

It wasn’t a song one would hear on the radio, so why did it play that day? It’s a mystery that Emma Swan would never understand. But there it was, blasting through the sheriff station. She stood there motionless, as the words washed over her.

 

 _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Came back only yesterday_  
 _I'm moving further away_  
 _Want you near me_  


She touched the keychain that hung around her neck, tears welling up in her eyes.

  
“Emma?” her dad asked.

 

But she didn’t hear him.

 

 _All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
 _And all I ever knew_  
 _Only you_

The day they met, him popping up out of the backseat of the bug, that big smile on his face. Him making sexist remarks to throw off the cops, because she had stolen that already stolen bug.

 

_Sometimes when I think of her name when it's only a game_   
_And I need you_   
_Listen to the words that you say it's getting harder to stay_   
_When I see you_

The day he stole the keychain and looked at her, with such hope in his eyes. They were two kids on the run, he couldn’t buy her fancy things, even though he wanted to. It was the closest they would get to diamonds.

 

 _This is going to take a long time and I wonder what's mine_  
_Can't take no more_  
 _Wonder if you'll understand it's just the touch of your hand_  
 _Behind a closed door_

The day he let her take the fall, all the pain he caused her. Then the day he returned and all the feelings came coming back. Only to lose him, get him back, lose him again, get him back before he slipped away for good.

 

_All I needed was the love you gave_   
_All I needed for another day_   
_And all I ever knew_   
_Only you_

Her breath hitched, she didn’t want the song to be over, she wanted it to play again, so she could remember more, so she could remember everything. All the pain, all the sadness…all the love and all the joy.

 

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see her father standing there. Her eyes locked on his baby blues and he wiped a tear away with his thumb. He had no idea why she was crying and yet, his heart was breaking.

 

“That song…” she whispered.

“What song? The one that just played?” Emma nodded. “What about it?”

“That was Neal’s favorite song.”

 

David wrapped her into his arms and they slid down onto the couch by the cells, his hand rubbing circles on her back.

 

“He’d play it almost every day. Sometimes just because, others to make me laugh, if I was having a bad day or if we were arguing. He’d crank it up and sing it at the top of his lungs.” She laughed despite her tears. “He couldn’t sing for crap.”

 

David gave her a sad smile, absorbing all any new information he could about his daughter.

 

“I miss him,” she stated, quietly.

“I know, Em.”

“Even though I’m with Killian, I miss him every day.”

“I know, I know.”

 

Emma rest her head on his shoulder and let her dad hug her. He didn’t say anything more, but he didn’t need to. She wouldn’t have heard it anyway; the song was replaying in her head.

 

_All I needed was the love you gave_   
_All I needed for another day_   
_And all I ever knew_

**_  
Only you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A really short drabble, inspired by 5x05. The song of course is Only You by Yazoo.


End file.
